La Verdadera Razón
by Ninchi Sushari
Summary: La verdadera razón por la que Shadow Link unió a Vio a la obscuridad. YAOI.


**_Zelda No me Pertenece_**

* * *

**_-:-La Verdadera Razón-:-_**

_¿Sabes por qué Shadow Link te convenció de unirte a la obscuridad? ¿Sabes por qué te eligió a ti?_

_Porque yo lo obligué._

_Ni Azul, ni Rojo, ni mucho menos Verde, sólo a ti te quería._

_No sabía por qué pero tú tenías ese algo especial que hacía fijarme en ti. Sobresalías entre los Links a pesar de ser igual a ellos. No lo sé, ni yo mismo lo entendía. Verte bien y sano me aliviaba, no tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba al enterarme que tú y tus otros yo chocaron con el bote, pensé que te habías lastimado… por mi culpa._

_Me alegré tanto cuando aceptaste unirte a nosotros, al lado obscuro que odié que Ganon y los otros monstruos no me dejaran acercarme a ti; pero cuando podía, me di cuenta de la buena amistad que formaron Shadow Link y tú. Por un rato, me alegré de que se llevaran bien, no me molestó para nada en absoluto._

_Intenté acercarme a ti, te he hablado y parecías no escucharme e ignorarme, parecías estar muy concentrado en tus pensamientos; intenté sacarte conversación hasta que Shadow Link llegara de su visita con Zelda y tú parecías no estar disfrutando ni un segundo a mi lado._

_Cuando te veía, sentía paz en mi interior, calidez y un tremendo deseo de abrazarte. Créeme que hasta hubiera sido capáz de renunciar a la fuerza, a Ganon, a la obscuridad, a todo. Hubiera sido capaz de ser alguien nuevo, hubiera dado todo por estar contigo. Me acostaba deseando tenerte a mi lado, de ser el primero en decirte "Buenos Días" y darte un beso en la frente; deseando llegar a casa y ser tu abrazo lo primero que reciba o un "bienvenido a casa"; deseando, algún día, pasar segundos, minutos, horas abrazándote sin importar cuántos grados de calor nos atormente; deseando estar allí cuando me necesites. No tienes idea de lo que deseaba; y sonreía con sólo imaginarlo. Me había dado cuenta de lo lindo que era tener a alguien a quien amar y lo frío que era no saber si eras correspondido. Me sentía tan débil ante éste tema. Temía aniquilar a tus tres yo por miedo a que desaparecieras. No quería que te fueras de mi vida, no me importaba cuántas veces Ganon me regañara, me importaba tu bienestar. Sin embargo, el destino me impedía estar contigo._

_Y gracias al destino, te perdí._

_—Lo siento, estoy enamorado de Shadow Link— todavía tengo esa frase tan clara en mi cabeza. No podía creer lo que oí ese día. Entré en shock. Me quedé sin habla. Mi corazón se rompió en miles pedacitos, se partieron como la caída de un espejo. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Diste media vuelta y te alejaste de mí; y yo caí al suelo. Tus golpes nunca me hicieron tanto daño como esas palabras. Mi corazón no quería creer que te perdí, ni siquiera mi cabeza quería creerlo, me decía que era una mentira, que no estabas enamorado de Shadow Link. Esos minutos fueron una mentira. Pero no fue así; lamentablemente, fue real. Perdí todas las energías, quise desaparecer. Caminé hacia mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama boca abajo. Y así quedé, derramando mis lágrimas manchando la almohada. Me dolía tanto. Ocultaba mi rostro cuando Shadow Link entraba a mi cuarto y me preguntaba si estaba bien. Yo lo echaba de mi cuarto. Él no tenía la culpa pero estaba enojado con él. Me robó la única persona que amaba._

_Maldije a Ganon por no darme la oportunidad de ser yo el quien convenciera a Vio de unirlo a la obscuridad, de ser yo su amigo y la persona de quien se enamore. Shadow Link intentó romper el espejo obscuro, Vio y yo lo detuvimos. Si él lo rompía, ambos íbamos a morir. Nunca me he arrepentido tanto. No quería escucharme, sólo escuchó a Vio. Y se detuvo. Él ya se había convertido en un aliado para ellos pero yo no, seguía siendo su enemigo. Juntos, derrotaron a Ganon y salvaron a Zelda._

_Envidié la vida de Shadow Link después de eso, lo admito. No tenía un mal corazón, detestaba que me invitara a sus salidas con los Links, yo sabía que ellos aún no me perdonaron por lo que hice. Detestaba ver a la sombra del héroe abrazar a la persona más maravillosa. Lo perdonaron, lo aceptaron como su aliado y hasta se ha convertido en el soldado de Zelda. Lo aprecian bastante._

_No sé por cuánto tiempo habré amado a Vio, pues, han pasado tres años y todavía me duele, sufro verlo feliz con mi sirviente. Era Vio o nadie más, sentía que él era lo que me faltaba, mi otra mitad, mi media naranja, mi alma gemela; mía no de Shadow Link. Pienso que Vio debe sentir eso con él._

_No lo aguanté, agarré mi gorra y, sin despedirme de Shadow Link ni de los Links, me dirigí hacia el Bosque Minish._

_He vuelto con Ezlo. Desde ahí, Los Links, Zelda y Ganon dejaron de existir para mí; sin embargo, mi vida seguía sin encontrarle sentido._

**_-:-Fin-:-_**

* * *

_**Estaba triste :'(**_


End file.
